Snuggler
by DustyDreams
Summary: Kurt thought he could trust his boyfriend. Warning: non-con


So, I wrote this, like, a year ago for the Kink Meme, and just realized I forgot to archive it over here. If you happen to frequent that site, you may have already read this. My apologies. I just like making sure all my work is published in multiple places, since I've lost fics do to site malfunctions before.

Warning for non-con!

"Dad, when the doorbell rings, please don't answer it. Ray said last time you answered, you scared him so badly he almost had second thoughts." Kurt speeds by, straightening up the house Ray may see for all of two seconds, and checking his reflection in every shiny surface because the polished dining room table might reveal a flaw the window did not.

"If he's still got doubts after two months of dating someone like you, he's crazy and doesn't deserve you."

"While I appreciate the compliment..."

Burt plops down on the couch and lifts his arms in surrender, "I won't move from this spot."

"Thank you. Now, how do I look?"

"Like a kid asking the wrong person for fashion advice."

"Dad!"

"What? You look great. You always look great."

"You're not helping," Kurt stomps off to a legitimate mirror.

Burt just smiles. This is one of Kurt's antics Burt finds purely amusing.

There's a knock at the door. "Kurt, if you don't want me to answer that, you'd better hurry." Now Burt's just having fun.

"Coming!" Kurt shoots out of the bathroom, then pauses a few steps from the door to calmly compose himself. He opens the door with his winning smile, "Hello, Raymond."

"Hey, sorry I'm late. We should get going."

"Hey, Ray!" Burt shouts from his seat.

Ray jumps as his eyes widen, "Oh, Mr. Hummel!"

"I want him back by eleven, and no funny business." Burt points directly at Ray, so he obviously means it.

Kurt scowls, "Dad!"

"I didn't move." Burt is an honorable man, and Kurt needs to be more specific in his demands.

Kurt turns back to his date, "Let's go."

Ray doesn't need to be told twice. He hops into his truck, Kurt taking up the passenger seat, and guns it.

"Sorry about my dad. He can be a bit... protective."

"Seriously."

"He just wants me happy, which I am." Kurt hopes the partially-hidden compliment will ease his boyfriend.

"He wants you to die a virgin," Ray corrects.

Kurt blushes at the mere implication of sex. He looks out the window to wait out his reddened cheeks. Empty fields pass by, ready for replanting. Kurt frowns, "This isn't the way to the theater."

"Surprise."

"Surprise... what?"

"I thought we could have a quiet evening in tonight. At my place."

"We won't bother your parents?"

"They're on their second honeymoon. We've got the place to ourselves."

"Oh," Kurt swallows nervously.

"I thought maybe we could make cocoa and watch one of those black and white movies you love."

Kurt giggles at the description, though he's still not fully comfortable with the idea. Ray's been hinting lately that he wants to take their relationship to the next step, and while Kurt has been pretty adament about waiting longer, he's not so confident Ray has been listening. "Let me just call my dad to tell him the new plan."

"I thought you wanted to see me tonight."

"Of course I do, I just-"

"If you tell your dad, he'll just make you go home. Do you want that?"

"Well, no-"

"You don't have to tell your dad everything, you know. It's kind of ridiculous."

Kurt slides his phone back in his pocket. "I still have to be home by eleven."

"Fine, but if we have to stop one of your favorite movies before it ends, don't whine to me." Ray winks at him.

Kurt sighs. This is more like their usual banter. Maybe his worry is just an over-reaction.

Ray pulls up in front of a large stone house with a manicured lawn. For all the time they've been together, Kurt has never seen Ray's home. Ray has always picked him up, and they've always gone to public venues.

"You're home is beautiful."

"Thanks. You should see the inside."

"You must say that to all the boys."

"Only those as cute as you," Ray slides his arm around Kurt's waist and leads him up the walk. He opens the door and proves his own statement: the inside is absolutely stunning.

"I've walked into a magazine."

"Yeah, the only downside is you have to take your shoes off at the door."

Kurt slips them off without question and waits for Ray to lead him into the rest of the home.

"Want the grand tour?"

"Sure."

Ray takes his hand, "First, the most important room: the bathroom. It's located just off the living room, for your convenience. Next is, of course, the living room, where our main event will be taking place. Then, two your right is the kitchen, where hot water will meet packaged chocolate dust. Behind that door is an incredibly boring office, and now we're making our way upstairs. The first door is Brian's room, but he's off at college, so now it's being reclaimed as Mom's sewing room, even though she can't yet sew. The next door is yet another bathroom, in case there is a battle waged for the nearest toilet, and at the end of the hall is my parents' room. Last but not least, my room." Ray walks into his bedroom, hoping Kurt will follow.

Kurt admires the four-post bed and entertainment center from the doorway. When he notices Ray watching him, he smiles, "How about that movie?"

If Ray's disappointed, he doesn't show it. "I was thinking of something with Jimmy Stewart in it. How about Harvey? I know there's no musical number..."

"I love Harvey. That would be great." Kurt will accept any movie if it means they get to walk away from the bed. To his relief, Ray leads them back downstairs.

"How about you check the DVD shelf to see if you can find anything else while I make our cocoa." Ray points out the movie collection.

Kurt gives it a cursory glance, but he really does enjoy Harvey, so that's the DVD that ends up in his hands when Ray returns with two steaming mugs.

Ray sets them on coasters on the coffee table and beckons Kurt to sit with him on the couch. He pops in the movie and hands Kurt his mug.

Kurt daintily blows on the dark liquid, then tries a sip, "Mmm, it's minty."

Ray nods, "It's called a Snuggler, which basically means minty hot chocolate."

"It's good," Kurt sips some more. The drink is gone by the time the credits are done rolling. Ray brings him another. It's much mintier, and tastes a little funny. When Kurt voices this, Ray explains that he knows Kurt watches his figure so he switched to sugar free hot cocoa mix. This, along with the warm happy feeling the drink brings, convinces Kurt to down two more before the movie is halfway through. "My body doesn't seem to be picking up on your courteous gesture," Kurt giggles. "I'm definitely experiencing a sugar high." At least, that's what Kurt thinks he's feeling. He hasn't consumed enough sugar to produce such an effect since the fourth grade.

Ray just smiles and brings him another. When he takes his seat again, he wraps his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt leans in hapilly, then surprises himself with a hiccup.

"Don't drink them too fast," Ray laughs.

"But they're so good!" Kurt downs the beverage in a few gulps. "Oh my God, I have to pee!" Kurt pulls away from the warm body next to him, then blushes at his crass confession. It's hard to tell, though, because his face is already pretty red. He pushes to his feet and stumbles.

"Careful," Ray grasps Kurt's middle, "I think your feet fell asleep from sitting so long. Let me help you." He leads Kurt past the bathroom and to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kurt's head feels fuzzy and his words are starting to slur together. He didn't realize he was so tired.

"I forgot to mention the downstairs toilet is broken. I'm just taking you to the upstairs bathroom."

Making it up the steps is a challenge, but Kurt's slim and Ray wrestles in the heavyweight section, so they manage. Ray practically carries him to the bathroom door, "Hollar if you need anything."

"I think I can manage," Kurt almost doesn't slur that time, which is a win. He shuts the door and manages to get everthing where it is supposed to go, then stumbles out.

Ray walks out of his room just as Kurt reaches the doorway. He tugs at Kurt's wrist until Kurt falls against his chest, then leads him into the room, "I don't think we should have you taking those stairs again." Ray hoists Kurt up and tosses him onto the bed.

Kurt gasps as the room spins

Ray lies next to Kurt, his hand resting on Kurt's stomach, "You are so cute."

Kurt moans, "Feel funny."

"Yeah, well you should have told me you can't hold your alcohol."

"...Alcohol?"

"Mint schnapps. That's what a Snuggler is: hot chocolate and mint schnapps."

Kurt starts to shake his head, then thinks better of it, "You didn't say... alcohol."

"I did, Sweety, you just forgot."

"M'dad's gonna' kill me..."

"It's okay. We still have plenty of time before I need to take you home. We'll just wait it out."

Kurt whimpers as the warm and happy feeling morphs into a low-level nausea.

"Shh, it's okay." The hand on Kurt's belly begins to rub in circles as Ray's other strokes Kurt's face.

"Don't feel good..."

"I can fix that." Ray plants soft, cool kisses to Kurt's face. It's soothing.

Kurt sighs. This is nice. This is helping counteract the negative effects of the alcohol.

Ray brushes his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"S'nice..." Kurt nuzzles into his boyfriend's chest. He just really needs to be taken care of right now.

"You want to feel good?"

"Mmm...hmm..." Good means not wanting to puke hot cocoa, right?

"I'm gonna' make you feel so good." Ray takes to unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"What're you...?"

"Shh, you like this." Kurt has liked this. They've done the topless making out, and even the pantless making out, but never when Kurt was feeling this out of it. Never when Kurt wasn't an active participant.

"Wait..."

"Relax." Ray contains Kurt's protests with his lips. The shirt comes off. Hands stroke Kurt's sides, rub his chest, pinch his nipples into hardness. It kind of feels good, but he's so not in the mood.

Kurt manages a muffled, "Please," into Ray's mouth.

Ray breaks the kiss and shakes his head, "You've really got to learn to grow up. Being Daddy's little virgin at seventeen is so not cool."

"I just... I just..." The world is spinning again and Kurt fights the need to vomit.

Ray grabs Kurt's face, "Look at me."

Having something to focus on makes the world settle a bit. Just a bit.

"You're going to like this. Just enjoy it." Ray turns his attention to Kurt's neck, licking and sucking and nibbling at every pleasureable nerve. Kurt is just on the wrong side of numb to appreciate this. He does, however, feel his pants slide down his legs.

"Ray... no..." Kurt tries to push his boyfriend away, but his arms don't want to cooperate.

"Kurt, you know you want this. Just let yourself have it."

"M'not ready. Not now."

"Everyone is shy about their first time. It's okay."

"Don't wanna'. Please... don't wanna'."

Ray pauses for a moment, then drags his knuckles along the inside of Kurt's thigh, "That's just because you aren't in the mood yet. I can get you there." Kurt's pants slide off unhindered by his shoeless feet.

Ray presses his palm between Kurt's legs and his cock begins to swell. Kurt gasps. Wow, that does feel good. No one has actually ever touched him there.

"See?"

Kurt can't help the moan that bubbles out of his throat. He doesn't notice when his boxers are removed, only realizes that suddenly it feels even better.

"You really like that," Ray muses.

Kurt shivers in pleasure. Maybe this will be as far as Ray goes. Maybe this really is just about Kurt's enjoyment.

"You're fucking hot like this."

Kurt smiles a sloppy, boozey smile. Try as he might with his high fashion, no one has ever atributed "hot" to him before. It's nice to be desired.

It occurs to Kurt's schnapps-soaked brain that he might be being selfish. This wasn't his idea, but he still shouldn't be the only one feeling good. He turns to his side and kisses... something. Oh, a shoulder. Kurt kisses it again.

"Don't worry, I'm still here," Ray plants a kiss to Kurt's chest, then Kurt feels knees pushing his thighs apart.

Something... a finger... touches the base of his spine, then slides between his cheeks. More shivers. The finger finds his entrance, then disappears. Kurt hears a plastic "pop," and it's back, slicker this time, and presses into him.

"Nn..." Kurt pushes ineffectively at the strong arm.

"You ever play with your prostate?"

The finger inside him crooks, and Kurt's whole body jolts. His eyes widen in fascination. What was that?

Ray chuckles, "I take that as a no." He brushes the spot again, again, and has Kurt panting, grasping at the blanket for purchase. Ray adds another finger, and the pale hips buck.

Kurt doesn't even notice himself moaning.

The third finger stretches too far, burns. Kurt hisses, "T'much."

"Shh, it's got to hurt a little now so it can feel good later."

Why later? It felt good before.

The fingers are removed, to Kurt's relief, but then he feels something bigger at his entrance. He blinks through the blurriness to see Ray lining himself up. No, Kurt doesn't want this. This isn't how he wants his first time to go. He doesn't want to lose his virginity when he can't even move correctly. This desperate realization goes straight to his brain, momentarily cutting through the fog. He knows he has one more chance to stop this.

He touches Ray's face, has him look at him. With a plea in his eyes and a quiver in his voice, Kurt begs, "Please, I love you. Don't-"

"I won't stop," Ray promises, and maybe he actually thinks that's what Kurt was going to ask. He leans in for a kiss, and shoves in.

It hurts! It hurts way too much. Kurt hears screaming and takes a moment to realize it's his own.

Ray stills above him, touching his cheek affectionately, "Hey, hey, no need for that. It gets better. Just relax."

"Stop." Kurt whimpers helplessly.

"If I stop now, you won't know how good it feels. It will get better, trust me."

"Hurts, pl-" Kurt chokes on his own voice when Ray thrusts again. It doesn't feel better. Kurt's finding it hard to breathe through the pain. He just wants this to stop.

The third thrust is worse. Kurt barely has time to cry out before the world dissolves into darkness.

Kurt wakes up cold. He's on top of Ray's covers, naked and alone. He tries to sit up but pain flares inside him and he collapses back onto the pillows. He can't move and Kurt's never felt so vulnerable.

He tries again, gingerly, slowly scooting himself to the edge of the bed. He winces as he drops his legs over the edge and pushes himself to stand. If he's very still, it only throbs. Tears leak from his eyes. Why would Ray do this? Why would he hurt him? They were happy. Why didn't he take no for an answer?

Where is he now?

As if in answer, Kurt hears the TV downstairs. It's still playing Harvey. Sweet, innocent Harvey.

Kurt needs his clothes. He spots his pants and boxers at the foot of the bed. He braces himself for the pain, and walks to them. Each step is agony. Why does it hurt so much?

He has to hold himself up against the bed as he clothes his lower half, which is when he notices the stain. Blood on the blanket. Kurt knows it's his own, and the stain will just serve Ray right.

He pushes himself back up, too fast, and gasps. He has to adapt. He has to get out of here, so he has to learn to move without killing himself.

His shirt is, of course, on the far side of the room, because why should any of this be easy? He adopts a limp that pulls less on his injuries, gently leans over to pick up the article, and gets it on. Every single button is undone. Miserable. It takes him over a minute to get them all fastened. He's still feeling the effects of the schnapps, only slightly. He's dizzy and tired and wants to throw up, but some of that may not be the alcohol.

He hobbles out of the room and comes face to face with a new horror: stairs. How the hell is he supposed to descend stairs?

He leans heavily on the banister and drops one foot to the next step. The action tugs at the tears within him and he swallows his whimper. He has to do this. There is no getting around it. He needs to get to the bottom of these stairs.

He brings his feet together and tries hopping down to the next step with both feet together. The landing sends shockwaves straight to his wounds. He can't stop the single sob from leaping from his throat. So many more steps.

He gets down on his knees, facing the top of the stairs, and crawls backwards to the next step. The pain is lessened. He can do this. He takes it slowly: knee, knee, hand, hand. When his socked foot brushes against the tile of the main floor, he pushes himself to stand.

He turns to see Ray sitting on his couch, enjoying the movie like he didn't just hurt his boyfriend this badly. Like he didn't just tear him apart with his dick. Another sob.

Ray hears him and turns to look. He gets up, making his way over to Kurt, and Kurt can't do anything to defend himself. "Hey, sorry, I'm not much of a cuddler. Why don't you come watch the rest of the movie with me?"

Is he serious? Kurt wonders why he's the only one who seems to think there's a problem here. "I- I want to go home."

"I don't know if you've sobered up enough yet. You really shouldn't have drinken that much. Just another half hour, then you'll be good to go."

Another half hour? Here? With him? "No, I want to go home. I want to go now."

"There's no hurry. We still have plenty of time. You didn't sleep that long."

"Please just take me home!" Kurt feels the tears welling up in his eyes. He will not cry, not in front of him.

"All right, all right, just let me get my keys."

Kurt waits for him by the front door, slipping his feet into his shoes and thanking the universe he didn't choose ones with laces. When he hears Ray come up behind him, he swings open the door and leads himself to the truck. Ray unlocks it remotely, and Kurt opens the passenger door.

Another challenge. He tries to lift a leg into the truck, but immediately feels the impossibility of that. He reaches up to the handle, hoping to use his arms to lift him in, when he feels hands on his waist.

"Here, let me help you." Ray hoists him up.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt screams as he struggles against the all-too familiar hold. He falls from Ray's arms and lands hard on the seat, a cry of pain echoing down the street.

Ray just shakes his head and shuts the passenger door. He slides in on his side and starts up the engine. "You know, if I knew you were going to freak out like this, I never would have slept with you."

Kurt's about to open his mouth to remind Ray that that is exactly what he'd asked of him, but if he makes Ray angry, Ray may not give him a ride home, and Kurt really needs to be home right now.

Ray takes off down the road, "You know, near the end, you were really enjoying it."

Kurt wonders how him being unconscious made Ray think he was enjoying it. Then, Kurt wonders how long he was unconscious, and what exactly Ray was doing during that time. The thought brings the tears and nausea back, so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

"I think you would have enjoyed it more if you hadn't drank so much. I mean, who knew you were such a lush?"

Kurt estimates he's about ten minutes away from home.

"I don't know what you want from me, Kurt. I tried to make it good for you. There just wasn't much to work with."

Kurt pulls out his phone, thankful it stayed in his pocket this whole time, and dials home.

His dad answers after two rings, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home."

"Uh... okay." To Burt's credit, Kurt's never bothered to do this before.

"Yeah, we're in his truck now. I think I'm about ten minutes away."

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"I'll wait up for you, and we can talk then, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiddo."

Kurt hangs up the phone and holds it to his chest.

Ray frowns at him, "You didn't have to do that."

Kurt doesn't respond.

Ray pulls the car over. Bad sign. Very bad sign. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing. Please just take me home."

"No, you've been weird all night. I thought you just drank too much, but you just keep at it."

"I didn't want to drink. I didn't want to do any of that. I just want to go home."

"If you didn't want to do it, why'd you come, huh?"

"We were just supposed to see a movie," Kurt mumbles, more to himself.

Ray rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Kurt frowns in confusion. He doesn't.

"Well, fine. You were just using me, then? One good lay and you're done with me? Well, fuck you!" Ray pulls back onto the road. He can cuss at Kurt all he wants so long as he's taking him home.

Kurt stares forward, willing his house to come into view. He shouldn't have left himself in Ray's hands. Once again, he's completely at the other boy's mercy. Ray can crash the truck right now, and neither of them would be going home. He's in enough of a rage; it's possible. Kurt clutches his phone tighter. Once he sees his dad, it will all be okay. His dad fixes everything. His dad never lets anyone hurt him.

He should have let his dad intimidate Ray tonight. Maybe none of this would have happened. God, he's so stupid. His dad only wanted to keep him safe. He wanted to prevent exactly what happened. Kurt wishes he could have appreciated that before.

They finally pull into Kurt's neighborhood. If worse comes to worse, he could just walk from here. He watches Ray out of the corner of his eye, checking if the larger boy has been waiting for the last minute to strike.

Ray doesn't try anything. He just pulls into the Hummel driveway.

Kurt can see his dad in the window and finally allows himself to feel safe. He pushes open the car door and gently lowers himself to the ground. He minimizes his limp. He's getting better at handling the pain, now he just has to work on hiding it.

Burt watches his son make his way up the walk. Something's definitely wrong. He sends a questioning glare Ray's way.

Ray just pulls out, slams the passenger door with a quick brake, and drives off.

Burt hears Kurt fumbling with his keys, so he unlocks and opens the door for him. He gives his kid a once-over. Kurt is trembling, pale, and looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Come here," Burt beckons.

Kurt rushes to him, throwing his arms around his father's neck and burrying his face in the warn nightshirt.

Burt kicks the door closed and slowly walks his son back to the couch. Kurt leans heavily into him, but Burt is more than willing to support his son.

Burt takes the first cushion, letting Kurt curl into his lap. He's surprised to see his kid isn't crying, just squeezing his eyes shut tight and focusing on breathing. "Did something happen tonight?" Burt knows it's a dumb question, but it's also a conversation starter, and they obviously need to have one of those.

"We... had a fight."

Burt nods, waiting for more. His kid has had word battles with nearly everyone he's met. Those don't equal this. "Did he hit you?"

Kurt shakes his head, "No."

Well, that's good. Burt strokes Kurt's hair, allowing him to continue.

"I think I'm going to break up with him."

That would explain the emotional outburst. It's the end of his kid's first relationship, and this relationship, happening in the middle of Ohio, meant a whole hell of a lot to the boy. That fight must have been something awful. Burt pats his kid's shoulder, "You know whatever you choose, I support you."

Secretly, Burt is pleased the relationship is ending. He never trusted that Ray kid.


End file.
